Rain Check
by vocalspaz88
Summary: Ghost tours make great dates, especially when you're dating a goofball like John Egbert. Everything is great, holding hands, getting scared, kissing in creepy, abandoned, roofless buildings... All just great until it storms. John and Roxy are forced to rush back to the car, but though its freezing outside, things get steamed up pretty quickly.


"Hurry up, close the door!"

Roxy slammed the car door and crawled sloppily across the seats. Her face was wet, her hair sticking to her forehead, but she was smiling. John laughed, moving his soaked bangs off of his glasses. She crawled into his lap and wiggled her brows at him. "That was spoooooooooooky," She drawled.

"Yeah," John agreed. "That storm came out of nowhere, didnt it?"

"Not the storm, the ghosts!"

"Oh yeah," John snickered, resting a hand on the small of her back. Her shirt was soaked through and stuck to her like a second skin. Though he liked the way that felt under his palm, he figured that the ghost tour he took her on would have been much more fun if the sky hadn't suddenly cracked open and poured rain on it. They had been forced to flee, cutting the date much shorter than planed, but at least it was warm and dry in the car. "It's okay, though," He continued on this note. "The storm ruining everything, I mean. It was getting so cold anyway."

"I liked it," Roxy said, a spunky look in her bright pink eyes. "It was pretty romantic."

"Oh sure," John teased. "You were scared like a little diaper baby, my arm went numb for a minute you were gripping it so tight back there."

"Swinging 'dem hammers round and about had given you some biceps, sugar," She winked. "Plus, it was still romantic because you never let me go. Not once."

"I guess you're right," John said, smiling and tugging her closer. His hand moved down her back to rest over her damp mini skirt. He gave her rump a playful squeeze. "Arent you cold?"

"Nah," She dismissed, waving her hand about. "Your lap is like a big 'ol heating pad, so I'm good."

"Whatever you say, babe."

Since the tour would resume if the rain lightened up, they decided to tough it out and hang in the car for a while in case it stopped. They chattered aimlessly for what seemed like both hours, and no time at all. It was so easy being with Roxy, like being with someone funny and charming like Dave, yet also an intelligent and whimsical knock out like Rose. She always knew how to make him laugh, or if she'd rather, make him squirm.

Squirming was exactly what she had him doing after a bit, though, because something that always made John a little antsy was watching Roxy put on her lipstick.

She had her compact out and was innocently applying a fresh coat of black to her lips. He was mesmerized by the shape of her mouth alone. "Hey," He laughed, giving her a playful shove. "Cut that out."

"Cut the what, now?"

"That," John said vaguely, gesturing at her compact mirror. "The thing you're doing with your lipstick."

"I'm just putting it on, bae."

For a bit, John didn't say anything, he just shrugged his damp shoulders. A wolfish grin spread across her face, and she finished her task with a swipe of gloss. "What?" She asked coyly. "Do you like it? Like, like it, like it?"

John blushed. "Well… Yeah. A lot."

Roxy puckered her lips and winked. It made his heart beat a little harder. He knew she knew it too, and to keep a pinch of his pride he shrugged it off as if it were nothing. That stopped working pretty soon though, because when she pressed her puckered lips to his neck it was impossible to act like he didn't like it. Like it, like it. He bit his lip. "Babe…"

"Cool your jets, breezy boy," She cooed in his ear. "We're parked here all alone, who's gonna see?"

"See?" He mimicked, hand reflexively tightening on her backside. "See what, exactly?"

"Nothing yet," Roxy purred. "C'mere."

Instead of moving towards her, John grabbed Roxy by the waist and pulled her into his lap. She batted her thick lashes at him and they kissed. John could taste the lipstick, and the rain. It escalated quickly from there, Roxy pushing her fingers through his soaking wet hair, and John keeping both hands firm on her rear. He gave it an indulgent squeeze and she giggled, which made him laugh, and when they pulled back and saw the excitement and happiness in each others eyes, it just got them kissing all over again.

The more lost in Roxy John got, the more he found himself pushing her down, leaning slowly over her, their chests pressed together.

Suddenly a loud piano cover of the ghost busters theme song blasted from the car's speakers. Roxy sucked in a breath and gripped him tightly by the shoulders, but John just chuckled, realizing that he had pushed her right up against the stereo controls. "We can't do this here," John told her breathlessly. "My Dad's old car…"

"It's your car, now," Roxy pointed out.

Since he had no real response to that, John gave in without putting up too much of a fight and pressed his mouth hotly to Roxy's, pushing a hand up the front of her shirt. He could feel her flesh getting hot under his palm and yet she still shivered. He pulled back. "Oh," He chuckled. "My hands are cold, huh?"

"Not that," Roxy whined, pulling him back with a desperation and hunger that made his breath catch in his throat.

He slid his hand back up her shirt, moving it higher up her ribs until he could feel the silky fabric of her bra. She arched, causing her breast to press into his hand. She parted her lips in pleasure and John drew in a shaky breath, noticing that both the car windows, and the lenses of his glasses were fogging up quickly. A smile spread across his face and he closed his eyes, resting his head against Roxy's full chest. He loved that she could get him so worked up so easily, any time, and any place. He pressed his mouth to the soft flash her low cut shirt left exposed, kissing her roughly until there was a light red mark on her skin. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Lets do it in the backseat, okay babe?"

He didnt need to be told twice, but instead of dragging her back there he simply lowered the back of his own seat until they were lying down flat, Roxy landing right on top of him. "Hi," He said huskily, looking up at her and loving the look of her pale blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. He reached up to touch her cheek, grinning when she turned to kiss on his palm. She surprised him then, taking a hold of his fingers and licking slowly up the length of each one. She took his middle finger into her mouth inch by inch, sucking seductively, those black painted lips mesmerizing John until his pants felt tighter than he could handle. Roxy gently kissed the tip of his pointer finger and winked her eye, then in a sudden burst of aroused, testosterone fueled aggression, John yanked her soaking wet shirt up and over her head, grabbed her tight with one hand on her shoulder and the other resting on her hip, then flipped her over and onto her back.

He climbed over her, and her breathless gasps only made him hornier and soon he was kissing a fire-lined trail from the curve of her neck down to her chest. With every lungful of air Roxy's soft flesh seemed to swell, drawing John in. He was very aware, despite his steamed up glasses, that Roxy's bra was covered in small black roses. He pushed it higher up her chest and swiped his tongue over her nipple, feeling a rush of excitement.

Inspired, John unhooked Roxy's bra and tossed it, along with her shirt, into the back seat. He kissed and groped up and down Roxy's bare torso until she squirmed and whined for more. "John, baby," She sighed in arousal. "I want to be naked."

Heart leaping in his chest, John quickly stripped her down, tossing her mini skirt, tights, and thong into the back with the rest before taking her leg and securing it over his hip. He pushed his weight into her and heard her moan, then finally he felt her tugging his clothes off until he too was naked.

"Someone's happy," Roxy teased, gazing up at him with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

He ground his hips into hers once again, one hand cupping her breast while the other was braced against the seat. "I want you," He rumbled, voice caught somewhere deep in his throat.

Smiling, she took his hand off of her chest and moved it down her naked skin, going lower and lower until he could focus on nothing but the heat of her desire boiling beneath his palm. He pushed the heel of his hand against her clit and felt her jerk, gasping softly as he repeated the act and added more pressure. Soon she was squirming again. "John you're teasing me," She whined. When she breathed, he could feel her full breasts pressing into his chest.

"No more talking," He said sharply, smothering her in more heated kisses as he touched her, the feeling of her warm boobs on his bare skin driving him nearly insane. He moved his hand out of the way and gripped himself by the base of his shadt, positioning it a her entrance and panting as he thrusted inside. He had to pause the onslaught of kisses as he gasped, the way here body squeezed him almost too much to take. After a low groan out of him and a pleasured purr from Roxy, John started to thrust his hips, feeling beads of sweat forming on his forehead and rolling down his back. If he hadnt just nearly froze to death in the icy rain, John never would have believed it was cold outside of his dad's old car.

Faster than he'd like to admit, John felt his heart pounding dangerously, his stomach doing back flips as the pleasure from Roxy's embrace built up in his gut. Panting for breath still, John reached a hand between them, touching Roxy as he thrusted, listening to the sounds of her gasping and moaning like it was music.

Music that happened to be dragging him to his limit.

The fact that she seemed to be feeling just as good as he did, however, brought him peace of mind as he continued to move, pushing deep inside her until her legs wrapped tight around his waist. "There John," She moaned. "Right there…"

He complied with her wishes, aiming his thrusts to hit her at just the right angle. Before long he could feel her trembling around him. The pleasure was dizzying and he almost didnt notice her yanking his hair by the roots. "O-ouch, ahh," He gasped, eyes popping open as he lost control and finally finished, spilling inside of her.

For a minute or two they just laid there together, skin against skin, panting softly as they came down from their little highs. "Johnny boy," Sighed Roxy, gently curling his hair around her slender fingers. "You are so lucky I'm on the pill."

"Yeah?"

"If I weren't," She continued. "We'd have to bring condoms literally everywhere to keep your random urges from getting me preggers."

John laughed, turning them until her back was tight against his chest. Dumb little things like lipstick, or the way her hair caressed his neck when they hugged would set him off. He held her naked body closer to his and kissed the back of her neck. "I can't resist you," He drawled, kissing up to her jaw. "I may be horny all the time, but you're sexy all the time so it's partly your fault. Wear a goofy horse suit one day, mask and all, and maybe then I'll keep my hands to myself."

"You dont think I'd look sexy in a horse suit?"

"I said maybe," John clarified, sucking lightly on her earlobe.

"Keep it up, John," She snickered. "Pop another stiffy and see how I handle it."

"Thought I'd try," John shrugged, smiling contently as he snuggled her.

"We have to get dressed and home eventually, you know."

"You're right," john sighed. Sometimes being a God of the universe was great fun and had all sorts of perks, but it didnt mean he was allowed out past curfew on a school night. "But can I get a rain check on the naked cuddles?"

"Anytime, baby."


End file.
